


Race & Elmer

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [8]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I LOVE THIS IDEA, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, i love these four, ill never stop, its real, the moment they fall, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the moment Race falls in love with Elmer Kasprzak





	Race & Elmer

**Author's Note:**

> so they’re making out in this and honestly i would probably make out with both of them at once if i could

Race loved kissing Elmer. He just fucking loved it. The little giggles Elmer made when Race left sweet kisses across his face, the way he gasped when Race’s hands slipped up his shirt, this one specific thing that El did with his tongue that made Race’s stomach feel hollow. He smelled like cold air and lemon body wash and he tasted like minty toothpaste and iced coffee which Race literally never got tired of. Race could kiss Elmer for hours and never get tired of it, because Elmer was so sweet, and silly, and also because he kissed like it was his last day on earth every time. He put his everything into it.

Elmer knew how to kiss, Race summed.

Elmer leaned away from Race and laughed, head falling back against the seat of the car. They’d been making out in the backseat for almost an hour, trading a few words and a lot of kisses, and Race would be the first to admit he may have gotten a little too into it and forgotten to breathe.

“Can I get some air, here, Racer?” Elmer laughed, and cradled Race’s face in one hand. Race leaned into the touch.

He swooped down to give him a swift kiss. “You can breathe through your nose, babe.” He said against Elmer’s mouth.

Elmer grabbed his face between both hands and looked Race in the eyes, smirking. “You like kissing me?” He giggled.

“Does it seem like I like kissing you?” Race snarked, and kissed under Elmer’s jaw.

“How unfortunate, I feel nothing.” Elmer joked, hands grabbing at Race’s back. His words were breathy.

“How sad.” Race exhaled. His breath brushed against Elmer’s ear and he squirmed, pulling Race closer, closer, closer. “Might have to fix that.” He growled. His mouth attached to the underside of Elmer’s jaw and the groan that El made seared itself into his brain, had him pressing their hips together and leaving a bruising mark on quite possibly the most obvious and visible spot on Elmer’s neck.

“Race,” Elmer gasped, and then smacked Race’s shoulder lightly. “Race, could you be any more obvious?”

Race chuckled and pulled away, grinning down at Elmer in the darkness. “Oopsie. Guess you just make me lose control.” He growled, and kissed Elmer again.

“I’m serious, Racer.” El laughed, pulling away again. “People already think I have some rando sucking on my neck from the one you gave me last week.”

Race grinned. “Do you think they suspect anything?” He asked teasingly, kissing down the column of Elmer’s throat.

“Oh, shut up. Come on, I thought this was supposed to be on the down low.” Elmer chuckled.

“And what if I want people to know?” Race prodded, but he laughed like it was nothing serious.

Elmer gave him a skeptical look and laughed. “Yeah right.” He chuckled, and then pulled Race back down. Elmer attached his mouth to Race’s pulse point and flattened his tongue over it, making Race gasp harshly. Even when his heart was beating fast, and his lungs sort of hurt from Elmer’s thoughtless rejection to not-necessarily-an-offer, he could seriously appreciate Elmer’s tongue.

“Fuck, you’re good at that.” Race breathed, chest shaking as it rose and fell.

Elmer leaned back and smirked at him. “All for you, baby.”

Race traced Elmer’s swollen lips with the pad of his thumb. “I love your mouth.” He whispered.

Elmer kissed his cheek. “I love your face.” He said against Race’s skin.

_ I love you. _

Race just leaned down, heart pounding against his ribs, and connected their mouths again.

_ Save that for the morning, Race. Be with El now. _

He did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> awwwww how cute


End file.
